


Пропуск в новый мир

by t_nesmeyana



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dark, Dead People, Gen, it's okey to be monster
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:32:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_nesmeyana/pseuds/t_nesmeyana
Summary: Криденс напуган, но есть тот, кто защитит и направит.





	

Это произошло поздним вечером и случилось так быстро, что даже будь у трагедии свидетели, они ничего не успели бы понять и тем более сделать. Лишь увидели бы, как над деревушкой Мэджик-Хилл на несколько секунд навис черный рой, взявшийся словно из ниоткуда и схлынувший в никуда. И все. После чародей с большой силой смог бы ощутить, что магический фон деревушки упал до нуля, как будто все волшебство покинуло ее. Но, к сожалению или к счастью, никаких свидетелей рядом не было.

Однако немного погодя, буквально через минуту, на дорогу, ведущую в деревню, аппарировал человек, одетый в просторную черную мантию, какие носили преимущественно консервативные британские маги. Его светлые волосы были уложены в модную прическу, а палочка, которую он сжимал в руке, была причудливой формы. Маг замер на мгновение, прислушиваясь к чему-то, а после широкими шагами двинулся прямо к деревне.

Его звали Геллерт Гриндельвальд.

На первое тело Геллерт наткнулся почти сразу, как пересек арку на входе в Мэджик-Хилл. Оно принадлежало молодому мужчине, когда-то довольно симпатичному, но теперь изуродованному смертью от разрушительной магии. Его кожа была серой, будто потрескавшейся, на лица остался некрасивый узор, труп лежал в неестественной изломанной позе. В десяти метрах от него лежал второй покойник. На этот раз женщина. Мантия задралась, открывая кокетливые чулки на подвязках на длинных стройных ногах. Геллерт двинулся дальше. И чем ближе он подходил к центральной площади деревушки, тем больше встречал обезображенных тел. Мужчин и женщин, стариков и детей — никого не пощадил страшный рой. Некоторые лежали так, словно из них за секунду выпили все жизненные силы, другие как будто сопротивлялись убивающей их магии. Будь у Геллерта нервы послабее, он не смог бы смотреть на торчащие сломанные кости и треснувшие черепа без тошноты.

Единственного живого во всей деревне человека Геллерт нашел в самом центре поселения. Тот стоял на коленях, низко опустив голову, так, что отросшие грязные волосы закрывали все лицо. Его трясло. Дрожь была настолько сильной, что Геллерт заметил ее издалека. Подойдя ближе, он опустился рядом и, взяв молодого человека за подбородок, заставил поднять голову. Глаза того были зажмурены, на лице отражались страдание и боль, равных которым Геллерт не видел никогда.

— Криденс, — позвал он тихо. — Посмотри на меня.

Ресницы Криденса, дрогнув, приподнялись, обнажая белки без зрачков и радужки. Это было жутко, но Геллерта сложно было таким напугать.

— Посмотри. На. Меня, — произнес он настойчивее. Криденс моргнул раз, другой, а потом белизна ушла из его глаз, вернув им человеческое выражение. — Вот так, мальчик мой, молодец.

Дернувшись, Криденс упал назад и отполз в сторону, на лице отразился страх.

— Кто вы?

— Меня зовут Геллерт Гриндельвальд, но ты знал меня под другим именем. Я напомню тебе.

Геллерт взмахнул палочкой, и его внешность стала меняться — волосы и глаза сделались темнее, кожа смуглее, лицо — более овальным, нос уменьшился, на щеке появилась крупная родинка. Перед Криденсом предстал…

— Мистер Грейвз!

— Персиваль Грейвз мертв, Криденс. Он был мертв уже тогда, когда мы с тобой впервые встретились. С ним ты не виделся ни разу, насколько я знаю, — Геллерт вернул себе собственный облик и в одно мгновение оказался рядом с Криденсом. — Все то время, когда ты был якобы с ним, ты на самом деле был со мной.

— За-зачем? — Криденс загнанно испугано дышал, в глазах плескался дикий ужас. Если бы Геллерт доподлинно не знал, кто убил всех этих людей вокруг, он бы ни за что не поверил, что это был этот мальчишка.

— Я не мог позволить себе расхаживать в собственном облике: многие волшебники меня не любят, так что пришлось носить личину.

— Вы обманули меня. Все время обманывали.

Геллерт едва не улыбнулся, услышав обиженный, обвиняющий тон, но сдержался, понимая, насколько это будет неуместно. Он протянул руку, чтобы коснуться Криденса, но тот дернулся в сторону, и Геллерт убрал ладонь.

— Мне очень жаль, я был слеп. Не разглядел твоей силы, потенциала. Я так сожалею об этом. Очень сильно, поверь мне. Сможешь ли ты простить меня?

— Простить… вас? — Криденс так удивился, что, кажется, забыл, что нужно бояться. Геллерт возликовал. У мальчишки явно никто никогда не просил прощения. Вот она — ниточка.

— Простить меня, — повторил он вкрадчиво. — Я виноват перед тобой и хочу это исправить. Если бы ты только дал мне шанс…

На лице Криденса появились растерянность и сомнение. Его губы задрожали, он отвел глаза, но, наткнувшись взглядом на труп женщины с открытым в ужасе ртом, опустил голову. Геллерт ждал. Он боялся передавить или недодавить. В прошлый раз нетерпеливость дорого ему обошлась, сейчас он не собирался повторять этой ошибки. Криденс почти его. Еще чуть-чуть, и он будет готов. Геллерт решил зайти с другой стороны.

— Ты не сможешь научиться контролировать свою силу самостоятельно. Все эти люди, которых убил обскур, этого можно было бы избежать.

— Они напали на меня, — неожиданно жестко сказал Криденс, сверкнув черными глазами из-под челки. Геллерту пришлось прикрыть веки, чтобы не выдать своего восторга. Какой прекрасный материал. Сильный, яростный, с зачатками жестокости. Именно то, что нужно Геллерту сейчас. Он ненавидел магглов, которые превратили Криденса в омерзительное забитое животное, но другой стороны, без них тот не стал бы обскуром.

— Им не стоило этого делать, — согласился Геллерт, открывая глаза. — Они боятся твоей силы, твоей мощи.

— А вы? Вы — не боитесь?

— Я преклоняюсь перед ней.

Ответ был честным, и, видимо, Криденс как-то почувствовал это, потому что еще немного успокоился. Ощутив перемену в его настроении, Геллерт поднялся на ноги и протянул ему руку:

— Я знаю, что ты пока не можешь ничего ответить на мою мольбу о прощении, и я готов ждать. Однако нам стоит уйти. Скоро здесь будет очень много авроров, лучше поторопиться.

Криденс снова замер в сомнении, растерянно посмотрел на предложенную ладонь, обвел взглядом мертвых людей вокруг, страдальчески сдвинув брови. Решал, достоин ли он спасения? Не знал, можно ли доверять тому, кто однажды обманул? Геллерт ждал, ощущая, что постепенно теряет терпение. Но в тот момент, когда он готов был уходить один, Криденс принял решение и вложил свою руку в его. Геллерт, улыбнувшись, поднял его с земли.

— Нас ждет новый удивительный мир, мальчик мой, — сказал он, прижал Криденса к себе и через секунду аппарировал.


End file.
